Steering angle sensors are used to determine the angular position of a steering wheel of a vehicle. The steering angle sensor may include a code disk that rotates with the steering wheel. The code disk is at least partially transparent and has an optical coding. A light source is directed toward the code disk. A photosensitive receiver receives the light that traverses the code disk.